


I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad.

by secretly_a_plant



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_plant/pseuds/secretly_a_plant
Summary: A chief of police/criminal AU.





	I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad.

Every morning I wake up in the arms of the love of my life. And because of said love of my life, every morning I am late to work. The problem here, is that the love of my life, the apple of my eye, my sunshine, Phil Lester, my one and only, has little to no regard for alarms. This is because the motherfucker gets to pick his own hours.  
Today was no exception. I woke up to the blaring sounds of my alarm clock, and coerced into ignoring it, by the promise of morning cuddles. And maybe a make out session. Twenty minutes later, I am scrambling to get ready. I barely have enough time to grab a cup of coffee, which is an essential part of my part of my day, before I am rushing to catch my train. “You’ll have to walk Winston.” I call over my shoulder as I shrug a jacket on. I am met with a series of incoherent grumbles. I’m not surprised. That man never functions without a large cup of coffee and a bowl of my cereal.  
My morning is...quiet. Which is unusual, to say the least. Especially considering my line of work. Typically, my profession as chief of police tends to lean towards more chaotic. A few hours after my arrival, I glanced over at my clock. I was surprised to find it’s almost noon. Now I started to worry. I haven't gotten any calls yet, and as lazy as he was, he was never this lazy. Instantly, my mind jumped to the worst scenarios. Had they called someone else? Was he hurt? Was he dead? After several minutes of worry, my phone rang. I picked it up, and immediately a smile spread across my face. It was time to go “catch” the infamous criminal, Phil Lester  
Other than Phil, there is nothing I love more in this world then the adrenaline rush that comes with rushing to a scene of a crime. Or, in this case, chasing after the instigator of said crime. During one of our 1am conversations, Phil made a point to mention to me how much he loves a good car chase. Ever since then, I will sometimes time my arrival so that it results in just that. As I lean out the window of the car, I see Phil looking out through the skylight of his van (that thing is disgusting, but no matter how many times I tell him to replace it, he refuses to give in). We make eye contact, and I go to send him smile. And then I see Phil raise his arm.  
That motherfucker shot me. I mean, sure, it was minor. In reality, it had just barely grazed me. God knows I’ve seen worse. But still. And to think, I had been going easy on him. And now, almost more painful than the injury, I was sitting in the ER, waiting for a doctor, having to listen to condolences from my co-workers. “Brighten up, Dan. You nearly got him. Next time, for sure.” It’s laughable, really. They think I’m upset because he got away, and not because my loving husband shot me in the arm. It’s also funny, because I did nearly get him, and there will be a next time. But not getting him has nothing to do with my ability, and I won’t get him next time either. Or the time after that. Because I love him too much to not let him get away.

When I get home, I’m met with delicious smell of stir-fry, and our fat corgi Winston running around the corner to greet me. I walk into the kitchen, lean against the door frame (on my un-injured arm), and clear my throat.  
He turns around quickly, with a nearly startled expression on his face.  
“Oh! I didn’t realize you were home! How was your day at work?”  
“How was my day at work? You FUCKING SHOT ME! THAT was my day at work! And don’t try to butter me up with stir-fry and Mario kart, it won’t work.”  
“It barely grazed you! Besides, we need to keep up our appearances.”  
“Maybe, but not only do I know have 15 stitches in my upper arm, I had to endure ‘encouragement’ from my co-workers for nearly four hours.”  
“Well I think we both know how I can make it up to you.” He says, with a smirk on his face and suggestiveness dripping from his words. He’s even started to walk closer to me, the bastard.  
“Ohhhh no. You, Phillip Lester, are not getting sex for at least a week.”  
“What? Dan! You can’t do that! That’s not fair!”  
“Oh, I think it’s perfectly fair. Especially considering I won’t be able to much anyway with my what with my injured arm and all. In fact, it would probably be a good idea for you to cook dinner every night this week also.” We both know I’m not really angry at this point, but It’s a fun game to play, and if I get favors out of that game, so be it.

The evening passes uneventfully, which is good. As much as I love my job, it does tend to get a bit…chaotic. It’s nice to be able to come home and forget that the rest of the world exists. Which is ignorant, and naive, and temporary. I know that. But it is nice to pretend, even if it’s just for a little while.  
Eventually, we start to get ready for bed. If someone was to look at our evening routine, they would probably describe it as disgustingly domestic. Our routine never changes, from showers to brushing teeth. As Phil climbs into bed next to me, I finally feel my body relaxing. All the tension seeping out of my joints and dissipating into thin air. That is, almost all of the tension. There is still a nagging voice in the back of my head which I can’t seem to ignore.  
“Phil?”  
“Yes love?”  
“I’m worried.”  
“About what?”  
“Us.” I feel him tense up. “What if some one finds out? About us, I mean. Or what if you end up really hurting someone?”  
“Ridiculous. Everything will work itself out. Besides, we’ve gone on long enough without any problems.”  
“I know but what if- “  
“Shhh. No what-ifs. You should get some sleep.”  
“Ok.”  
“Phil?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This chapter is much shorter then the other chapters I plan to upload, just because this is my first chapter fic and I want to see if anyone is actually interested in reading it. On that note, if you did like this, and would like to continue reading this, please leave a comment or come let me know on my tumblr: @danhowelldoesitbetter  
> ALSO!  
> I am looking for a beta/co-writer, so if you're interested, DM me on tumblr or leave a comment.  
> Thanks so much!  
> -Alex


End file.
